Christmas Drabbles
by G.Storm59
Summary: Christmas themed drabbles for pairings from Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. None of the pairings are intermixed between the two anime/manga so it's not really a crossover.
1. 8059: Perfect Gift

**(A/N) Hey there! :D This is an experiment I'm trying out to see how well I can make a Christmas themed drabble for all of my favorite pairings of Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi and Katekyo Hitman Reborn, off the top of my head! Things like this usually make me nervous but I want to get into the Christmas spirit and I really didn't think about it until just now :P Now, to begin! Starting off with 8059~ (of course)**

Gokudera started to look forward to Christmas after he came to Japan. He had people to spend it with, unlike usual, who actually put thought into their gifts. The year he really started getting excited at Christmas was the same year he got together with Yamamoto. It hadn't been a big thing to other people; they'd all seen it coming. But to Gokudera, it was a life-changing moment.

Christmas just started getting better after that. Yamamoto got more and more creative as his being with Gokudera helped him learn more about the bomber and Gokudera now ran down at 5:00 AM in the morning on Christmas like he was an excited little child again. Yamamoto really did wonders to his Christmas spirit.

But after ten years, you started running out of ideas.

Gokudera was determined to make his Christmas gift to Yamamoto special this year. He used to just give him little trinkets that Yamamoto was more than happy to receive, but Gokudera kept thinking it wasn't enough. This year he wanted to do more than that. But he didn't know what. Yamamoto was the one who always had the creative Christmas gifts; not Gokudera.

Gokudera sipped at his coffee as Yamamoto bustled around their apartment kitchen. He was thinking hard, there for completely ignoring any conversations Yamamoto was trying to start with him. He had a brain, might as well use it.

He was only semi-distracted when Yamamoto wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

* * *

><p>For once, Yamamoto was the first one downstairs Christmas morning. He was confused; to say the least. Gokudera hadn't been in bed when he woke up and he wasn't down here, so where was he?<p>

Yamamoto walked into his boyfriend's study to see Gokudera passed out on his desk, his glasses askew and a pair of scissors still in his hand. Yamamoto smiled, since his boyfriend must've stayed up late to finish wrapping his present.

He walked over to the sleeping man and gently shook his shoulder. Gokudera shifted and grunted as Yamamoto kissed his lips gently.

"Merry Christmas," Gokudera slurred sleepily, yawning as Yamamoto picked him up bridal style. "Wait; put me down. I didn't finish with your present-"

He was cut off as Yamamoto brought him to the bedroom and shut the door with his foot. He set Gokudera gently on the bed, carefully crawling on top of the tired bomber. Gokudera's eyes widened and he started to protest before Yamamoto kissed him gently again. When they broke apart, Yamamoto smiled down at his lover.

"I was thinking maybe we could have Christmas a little later this year," Yamamoto laughed and nuzzled Gokudera's cheek. Gokudera just grinned and chuckled slightly. Yamamoto could see the relief and silent thanks for giving him a little more time. Yamamoto was okay if his present was late. After all, it was his precious bomber giving it to him.

"All you had to do was ask, idiot."

**(A/N) I feel like this was a little long for a drabble… Oh well! XD Hope you enjoyed~ Next chapter is Erotica (AKA Kisa and Yukina). **


	2. Erotica: Quality Time

**(A/N) I feel like I was the only person that didn't know the Sekai Ichi pairings had names like Junjou until recently. Apparently they do though :P Who knew? Anyway, here's Erotica.**

Marukawa was annoying in the sense that it didn't let its workers go until the very last hour of Christmas Eve. This meant that Kisa still had four hours until he could meet Yukina for their Christmas get together. Sure, they lived in the same apartment but that didn't mean they got to see each other a whole lot. Kisa usually fell asleep, or ran on ten cups of coffee, at the office when it was the middle to the end of the cycle. And then when he was home, he just collapsed and slept before going back to work the next day.

So Kisa was determined to actually do something with Yukina for Christmas.

This was the first Christmas that Kisa would be spending time with one of his men. None of his one-night stands really wanted more than just to sleep with him once, maybe twice, and move on. Only some were persistent and wanted to spend some kind of holiday with Kisa, but Kisa never did more than sleep with his one-night stands. However Yukina didn't really fit in that category anymore since he was more than just Kisa's friend with benefits.

Kisa was brought back from his musings as he heard Takano hit Onodera over the head with a newspaper and knew that he would be next if he didn't finish this proposal right now. He went back to work, looking up at the clock every few seconds. He wanted time to zip by so he could return home and actually spend some quality time with Yukina.

* * *

><p>Yukina hadn't expected Kisa to be this late. He realized that Marukawa was harsh sometimes, but it was midnight on Christmas morning and Kisa still wasn't home yet.<p>

Just as Yukina was wondering if he should put the curry back in the oven, the door opened and Kisa stumbled into the genkan where he collapsed. Yukina rushed over and helped his boyfriend take off his shoes and led him inside.

"Do you want curry, Kisa-san?" Yukina asked brightly, his sparkly aura coming back as he safely deposited Kisa on the couch. Kisa glared up at him, as much as his tired thirty year-old eyes could muster.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He growled, snuggling into the couch. Yukina laughed and sat on the couch, wrapping his arm around Kisa's waist.

"Do you just want to cuddle on the couch then?" Yukina asked, poking Kisa's cheek playfully. Kisa grunted in annoyance but didn't respond other than snuggle into Yukina's shoulder. Yukina smiled and kissed his boyfriend's forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Kisa-san."

**(A/N) KISA WAKE UP YOU'RE ACTUALLY DOING SOMETHING OTHER THAN SEX :O This is technically my first writing of Erotica so I'm pretty happy with how it turned out :3 Next chapter is 1859.**


End file.
